interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Law
Translingual Abbreviation # ---- English Etymology From , from Proto-Norse * , (pl.) Pronunciation * , , *: * , *: * * Noun is the symbol of judiciary.]] # The body of rules and standards issued by a government, or to be applied by courts and similar authorities. #: By '''law', one is not allowed to own a wallaby in New York City.'' # A particular such rule. #: It is against the '''law' to drive on that road.'' # A written or understood rule that concerns behaviours and the appropriate consequences thereof. Laws are usually associated with mores. #: "Mind your own business" is a good '''law' to follow.'' # A one-sided contract. # A well-established, observed physical characteristic or behavior of nature. #: Newton and Einstein understood the '''law' of gravitation in very different ways.'' # A statement that is true under specified conditions. # A category of English "common law" petitions that request monetary relief, as opposed to relief in forms other than a monetary judgment; compare to "equity". # One of the official rules of cricket as codified by the MCC. # The police. #: Here comes the '''law' — run!'' Synonyms * theorem * theorem Derived terms * above the law * against the law * a law unto oneself * Ampère’s law * Avogadro’s law * Beer-Lambert law * Boyle’s law * bylaw * canon law * Charles’ law * civil law * common law * contract law * corn laws * Coulomb’s law * criminal law * de Morgan’s laws * dumb law * employment law * family law * Faraday’s laws * federal law * feudal law * Fourier’s law * Gauss’s law * Graham’s law * Gresham’s law * Henry’s law * Hooke’s law * Hubble’s law * international law * into law * Kepler’s laws of planetary motion * Kerchoff’s laws * law and order * lawgiver * lawlike * law lord * lawmaker, law-maker * law of cosines * law of large numbers * law of sines * law of small numbers * law of tangents * law of the tongue * lay down the law * long arm of the law * lynch law * martial law * Moore’s law * Murphy's law * natural law * Newton’s law of cooling * Newton’s law of gravitation * Newton’s laws of motion * Ohm’s law * physical law * power law * Poiseuille’s law * possession is nine points of the law * property law * Roman law * statuate (statute)+law=statuate law (US) * state law * statute law (Commonwealth English) * Stefan-Boltzmann law * Stokes’ law * sus law * take the law into one’s own hands * three laws of robotics * unwritten law * Zipf’s law Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Avestan: * Campidanese Sardinian: lei * Catalan: llei * Chinese: 法律 (fǎlǜ) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 法 (ほう, hō) * Korean: 법 法 (beop) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: qanûn , zagon , yasa *: Sorani: * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Malayalam: (niyamam) * Middle Persian: * Norwegian: * Old English: * Old Persian: * Persian: , * Polish: , , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: , * Scots: * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * Taos: láyna * Telugu: * Urdu: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 法律 (ほうりつ, hōritsu) * Korean: 법률 法律 (beopryul) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: , , *: Sorani: * Latin: * Malayalam: നിയമം (niyamam) * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: చట్టము (chaTTamu) * Armenian: * Catalan: * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: se * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 法 (ほう, hō), 法規 (ほうき, hōki), 法律 (ほうりつ, hōritsu), 法令 (ほうれい, hōrei) * Korean: 법률 法律 (beopryul) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: , , , , , *: Sorani: * Latin: * Malayalam: നിയമം (niyamam) * Norwegian: * Persian: (ghaanoon) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: న్యాయశాస్త్రము (nyaayaSAstramu) * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Estonian: seadus, seaduspärasus * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 法則 (ほうそく, hōsoku) * Korean: 법칙 法則 (beopchik) * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: (ghaanoon) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: సిద్ధాంతము (siddhaaMtamu) * Armenian: * Danish: * Estonian: reegel, seadus * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 法則 (ほうそく, hōsoku), 律 (りつ, ritsu) * Korean: 법칙 法則 (beopchik) * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: (ghaanoon) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: సూత్రము (sootramu) * Danish: loven (definite) * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * : qanoon , (shari'a) , (shar') . * : lê * : * : 法, 律, 法律, 法令, 法則 / 法则, 法規 / 法规 * : hukum, peraturan, tata-tertib * : (ghaanoon) * : lege * : hukuk See also * Appendix:Legal terms * Appendix:Glossary of legal terms * Category:Law References Etymology in ODS Anagrams * * awl Category:1000 English basic words Category:Law ---- Lower Sorbian Etymology From , from . Noun # lion Category:dsb:Mammals ---- Scots Noun # law # rounded hill ---- Sranan Tongo Verb # To be crazy ar:law zh-min-nan:law ca:law de:law et:law el:law es:law fa:law fr:law gl:law ko:law hy:law hr:law io:law it:law kn:law kk:law sw:law ku:law lo:law la:law lt:law hu:law ml:law nl:law ja:law pl:law pt:law ru:law simple:law fi:law sv:law ta:law th:law tr:law uk:law vi:law wo:law zh:law